Long Hao Chen
Appearance Long Hao Chen is a attractive, young boy who had inherited his long, purple hair from his father. He had also inherited bright blue eyes from his mother, but after becoming a Scion of Light, his eyes changed color to golden. He is also noted to be very beautiful, because many has commented that his facial features are prettier than most girls, and that his appearance has captured many people's heart. After receiving Eternal Heart, his hair colour changed to golden blonde. Personality Long Hao Chen, has a personality that makes him one great knight, he's compassionate, caring and loving to people around him, he's not afraid to stand up to people who's even stronger than him, just to protect the people he cares about. Equipment Saint Spiritual Stove This is Spiritual Stove has evolved several times and has two abilities, Pull and Attract. It was also Long Hao Chen's first Spiritual Stove. After evolving and assimilating with Yating, they became one with Yating in control. After receiving a gem from Hao Yue, Yating combined it with SSS and it once again evolved gaining an ability of Absolute Pull. Blue Rain Hibiscus of Light This is the sword that Long Hao Chen gets in the temple vault. This is a dual element (water and light) sword that chooses its own master. It also has the power to evolve. Hibiscus Light Blue Rain has evolved once and is Hao Chens main weapon. It is often described as dragon looking with the blade coming out of the mouth. It has a few abilities, but its main aspect is its sharpness. Light Elemental Fairy This Spiritual Stove is named Yating and has evolved twice. She is described as a foot tall fairy with pointy elf ears and two pairs of wings. She is very devoted to Hao Chen. At the end of Illusory Paradise, Yating fused with Saint Spiritual Stove and evolved once again. Know she has three pairs of wings and human (elf) form as battle form. Eternal Melody + Tower of Eternity This is a seven story tower of death. Long Hao Chen is the successor to the tower. Currently they had finished 2nd floor trial and obtain the help from the guardian. 1st floor: 12th holy guard : red eyes warrior / knight 11th holy guard : blue eyes ice mage 2nd floor: 10th holy guard : green eyes assassin 9th holy guard : yellow eyes earth mage Aria of the Goddess of Light A holy sword at the Epic Tier that become Legendary Tier after lost it soul. Created and previously used by Holy Warrior leader of the warrior temple Ye Wushang. It merged with his right hand. Divine Snail Shield of Sun and Moon An Epic Tier shield given by the 3rd Divine Snail of Sun and Moon after sacrificing its life. It merged with his left hand. Divine tool when Sun and Moon cross paths. Eternal Creation "Divine Seal Throne" The most powerful divine throne. Each divine throne has a trial. Haochen, Han yu, and Zhang Fangfang attend respect ("attend respec" This is broken english; I have not read far enough to correct it though) divine throne and start the trial for the divine throne. Hao chen is the last one to finish his trial because it's the most difficulty trial. Hao chen and his two friends finish their trial as well. After they successfully pass their trial, they were given new titles and become divine knights. (All divine throne complete trial and hao chen become the leader of divine knight. Broken english, will correct once I get there.) Heart of EternitY GIVEN BY THE NECROMANCER, OWNER OF THE TOWER OF ETERNITY. WHICH GIVEN HIM SECOND LIFE AFTER HE DIED UNDER THE HANDS OF THE DEMON EMPEROR. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Hunt Squad 1 Category:Retribution Knight Category:Guardian Knight Category:Divine Knight Category:Humans Category:Knights